Kris is Sick
by IJustLoveFallingSlowly
Summary: Kris Allen is sick on tour


He could feel his pulse pumping through his cheeks and his eyes were

so droopy, he couldn't help but fall against his pillow and drift in

and out. Even though he knew he couldn't breath through his nose, it

didn't stop him from sniffling, always groaning from the shot of pain

that went through his head.

"Aw, BB's sick."

"Allergies," Kris groaned, turning in his bunk to look at Adam through

thin eyes. Without a second to waste, Adam placed his hand over Kris's

forehead.

"You're burning up." He stated.

"Its just the allergies," Kris waved his hand flopply at Adam.

"I'm going to go get Lil, she what she says."

"Adam," Kris began, but quickly gave up when Adam slammed the bunk

curtain in his face. He reached his arm up to reopen the curtain but

his cheek pushed gently against the cool side of his pillow and he

quickly gave up. Closing his eyes, Kris consintrated on his shallow

breath leaving in and out of his slightly parted mouth.

It didn't seem very long but at the same time felt like an eternity

before his curtain was slid open again and he could see the light

through his eyelids.

"He says it's allergies but I've never met anyone who burns up from

them," Kris heard Adam say as a cool hand was placed gently on his

cheek.

"Kris, how are you feeling sweetie?"

Kris opened his eyes to see the two concerned faces of Adam and Lil.

Adam was giving Kris his sympathetic smile at the same time as he

watched Lil from the corner of his eye as he hand roamed over Kris's

face. Lil's face was full of gentleness as she stared directly at Kris

to see what he would say. He was breathing too hard to say anything so

he stared at Lil with glazed over eyes.

"That's what I thought," She smirked soflty as she pulled her hands

away.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kris could see Adam's body turn ridged.

"He has allergies," Kris tilted his head and gave Adam the best smile

he could manag as Adam rolled his eyes. "But I dont tink it's just

that. He's sick as well."

"Ha!" Adam cheered, gleaming proudly as he crossed his arms in victory

over his chest.

"I'm not" Kris sniffles. "sick." He got out before he nearly showered

everyone with a sneeze

"Yea, not sick," Adam rolled his eyes pushing Kris's hair off his

foehead.

"Lil, we're about ready to leave the venue. Are you going go stay with

the boys or are you moving to yours?"

"Na, Im coming give me sec," she called down the hall. "You going to

be okay? I'll make sure we stop somewhere and get you meds."

"I'll watch after him," Adam said.

"I don't need meds and I don't need anyone to watch after me either,"

Kris mumbled, trying to pulled his curtain closed again but failed

when Adam placed his hand on the bar above. He wasn't trying to be

mean, he really didn't feel well, he just wasn't going to admit it,

especially to Adam.

"Right, I'll watch after him," Adam chuckled, giving Lil a hug as Kris

dropped his frustrated head down on his pillow.

"I better get going. Hope you feel better, Kris." Lil patted his elbow

and began walking down the hall as Adam slid the curtain closed once

again.

Kris let out a frustrated sigh and dug his palms into his closed eyes.

It was bad enough he couldn't breathe very well and all the sniffling

he's been having to do was giving him an incrediablly bad pounding in

his head, but now Adam knew Kris was ill. When someone was having a

bad day, Adam always went out o his way to get them to smile or laugh,

Kris could only imagine what Adam would do if Kris actually admitted

he was sick.

"Here," Adam said as he slid the curtain back open for the millionth

time. "It's just some tylonal, but it should help with the headache

enough to hold you over." He said as he slid two red pills in one of

Kris's hands and a small bottle of water in the other.

"Thanks," Kris grumbled quickly, slipping the pills down his throat.

"Are you still going to deny that you're sick?"

"Yep," Kris popped.

"You're so stubborn," Adam rolled his eyes as he took the empy bottle

away from Kris. "Sick or not, you look like shit and you need some

sleep. Shut your eyes, zone out, plug your headphones in your ears, I

don't care, just get to sleep. I'll tell Matt to be quiet for a couple

of hours," Adam grinned.

Kris didn't even bother saying anything, just closed his eyes and

breathed a sigh of relief when Adam hadn't said anything else and

closed the bunk curtain.

Adam let out a sigh as he clicked around on his laptop. The rest of

the guys were wondering around in the small gas station they had

stopped at to get refueled, buying way too much junk food than their

bodies should be able to handle. Adam was usually out there with them,

being dragged around by Allison or Kris through the aisles to find

something they never heard of.

Allison was out there, but Kris was just a ways down the hall,

sleeping, like he had been for the past dour hours since Adam demanded

he went to sleep, and Adam wasn't about to leave him alone.

The small knock on the door cause Adam to become a bit confused as he

shut the lid of his laptop, placed it to the side and stood to his

feet. Usually when the boys had their hands are too full, they

screamed for someone to open the door or kick on it, whichever one

gets someone attention. There was never soft knocking.

"Alli," Adam jumped as the firey red head smiled up at him, shifting a

small bag up on her shoulder. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but,

what are you doing here?"

"Lil told me our boy was sick. I've come to help! And before you freak

out on me, my Mom said it's okay."

"Help out with what?" Adam asked as he stepped aside and allowed

Allison to get through.

"Oh you know... stuff " Allison grinned, tossing herself down on the

clothes covered sofa. "I'm also here to keep you company." She

scrunched her nose as she tossed an old t-shirt onto the ground.

"I'm on a bus with seven other guys, how do I not have company?"

"You know what I mean." Allison gave Adam a stern look. "Where's our

boys?"

"Still in his bunk sleeping." Allison smiled and headed down the hall.

"Allison," Adam said in a warning tone as he hurried after her.

"Chill out Rock Star, I won't wake him." Allison rolled her eyes as

she slowly and quietly slid the curtain over. "Aww, he looks so

little." She giggled.

He had his knees as close to his chest as he could in his tiny bunk

and the top of his blanket was tucked under his chin as his mouth hung

open, a small snore escaping through. When Allison lifted her hand up

to gently poked his cheek, Adam swatted her hand away.

"I'm serious, don't wake him," He said sternly.

"You really are no fun," Allison grumbled back as Adam pushed some of

the blankets that had fallen out, back into the bunk and slid it

closed again.

"When you're sick and trying to sleep. I'm going to bring Kris over to

jump on your ass," Adam mused as the two of them walked up to the

kitchen area of the bus.

"Yea, so Kris can be all prepared to pounce on me and see just how

angic Iook and totally forget about the whole thing and go and fuss

I'm the kitchen trying to make me a curing chicken noddle soup."

Adam snorted into his spoon of peanut butter. "Angelic?!" He cracked.

"Hey Allison, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he tossed his

two full bags onto one of the chairs and pulled out a bag of Twizzlers.

"Here to help Adam with Kris," Allison smiled, snatching a Twizzler

out of Matt's bag.

"He hasn't even done anything but sleep today has he?" Matt asked

through a mouth of red.

"Four hours," Adam nodded.

"Doesnt matter, I'm still staying here," Allison stuck her tongue out

at him before taking a big bite of her Twizzler.

"I'm down with it, just don't eat all of my food," Matt joked as he

shuffled through his bags.

"Like you could eat all of your food," Adam rolled his eyes, taking

another large bite of peanut butter.

"I was wondering why were always out," Anoop shook his head as he

trailed onto the bus with Scott holding one hand on his shoulder and

the other wrapped around the handles of a plastic bag. "You eat that

stuff like you do ice cream."

"Ice cream is my weakness, I have no problem admitting that," Adam

grinned, tucking another spoonful into his mouth before placing the

lid back on and tossing it back into the cabinet.

"I want out of this buck," Kris mumbled, beginning to pull himself out

of the bunk, ignoring how every surface he looked at seemed to have

two faces. Both Matt and Adam dropped what they had in their hands and

linged forward to grab Kris before he did a face plant into the carpet.

"Obviously you shouldn't," Matt mused, slinging one of Kris's arm

around his neck. Kris wasn't naturally tan, but he wasn't pale either.

Whatever he had was making him even whiter than paper all around,

except his bright pink nose he had from rubbing or blowing it.

"Iz wrong to be lacked up," Kris whined, allowing his head to roll

forward before a loud sneeze errupted from his mouth.

"Can you cover your mouth please?" Danny asked as he peeked out from

behind the curtain of his bunk.

"Just because germs don't attract to you Danny, doesn't mean you can

give Kris a hard time for being sick. Poor baby looks like he's ready

to die as it is."

"Eee, thanks," Kris rolled his eyes as Matt struggled to keep Kris's

heavy body up.

"I didn't mean it like that," Adam's cheek flushed slightly. It wasn't

that he was embarrassed, he wanted an example that wouldn't make Kris

angry or sad. "Alli's in the back loung watching a movie. Do you want

to go back there?" Adam asked, pulling Kris's blanket out of his bunk

and slung it over his shoulder.

"As long az itz no buck," Kris patted the corner of his bunk. He's

been exiled in the small box since early the night before, he wasn't

about to spend another second in it if he could help it.

The task was easier said than done. Kris was a life sized rag doll,

hardly able to stand on his own two feet with his two arms flairing

around. Matt and Adam dragged him down the long hallway, which another

near impossible task for the hallway hardly fit one person, yet alone

three.

"Aw, so you are alive," Allison said as soon as the three of them

walked into the back lounge. "was beginning to think Mama Lambert was

going to keep you in there forever," She giggled.

Adam picked up a stray pillow and tossed it towards Allison. "How

about you let the deathly I'll have the sofa?"

"Don't

Entiom death," Kris groaned.

Allison only giggled as she picked up her own pillow and blanket and

slid to the floor. "There you go," She smiled as she patted the

cushions behind her.

Matt manovered Kris around the fan mail and gifts and dropped him down

onto the sofa and stepped off to the side so Adam could step up.

"Smellz ike eet," Kris grumbled into the couch cushions where he landed.

Matt stopped kicking the mail bags back against the wall and looked

over his shoulder towards Kris who was nearly falling off the couch.

Allison had even stopped munching on her Cheetos and rolled her eyes

as far as they would go to the left to see Kris out of the corner of

her eyes.

"Well get your face out of the cushions," Adam chuckled as he tugged

the blue and green blanket off his shoulder. "Who knows whose feet

have been on it," He said for Matt and Allison's benefit as he draped

the blanket over Kris's already shivering body.

"What are wez atching, Alwe," Kris turned his head and looked at the

young girl sitting slightly in front of him.

"Hannah Montana."

"Ake me back to my buck," Kris cried, planting his face back into the

feet odoured couch and pointed down the hall.

"Not a chance," Adam chuckled, sitting at the end of the couch by

Kris's head.

"Count me out too," Matt shook his head as he slid into a spot on the

floor next to Allison, grabbing his bag of Twizzlers from the small

table. "Jesus, Allison," He enlarged his eyes as he stared at his near

empty bag.

"I didn't eat them. Anoop was back here for a bit, I was too

interested in the movie to notice what he was doing though."

"Anoop," Matt whined, throwing his head onto the couch. "You still owe

me an entire bag, dammit!"

"Watch the language," Michael's voice floated down the hall.

"Jesus doesn't approve," Adam muttered, running his fingers through

Kris's bed head as Kris looked around the room with heavy eyes.

Anoop chuckled when he walked into the back room. "One bag if pay back

Twizzlers accounted for," Anoop rolled his eyes as he tossed the pink

and red bag into Matt's lap as he climbed over both his and Allison's

feet and sat in the small chair. "Really, Hannah Montana?" He raised

his eyes at the men laying around the cramped area. After a brief

sweep across the rom though, he quickly lowered them. Kris was

completely out of it, too tired to keep his head out of the cushions,

yet alone pick out a movie. Adam had a very strange liking of movies,

they were never the same, Anoop still doesn't know what Adam would and

wouldn't watch. Matt was a Disney nerd, a "Classic Nerd" as Anoop

would call him, but it didn't stop him from think Matt has seen this

at least once.

"How about I change it?" Allison huffed, stopping the movie and

tossing the remote off to the side, nearly hitting Anoop in the shin.

"Action, gory, or actiony gory?"

"'ction," Kris mumbled softly, allowing his eyes to drift closer

together.

"Eagle Eye it is."

Adam looked down at Kris as he looked back up at him with very slitted

eyes. "Comfy?"

"till smellz ike eet," He sniffed.

Adam looked around his area of reach real quick before pulling the

pillow out of his side. Fluffing it slightly, he placed it on his lap

and patted the blue material. "Try this out," He grinned.

It didn't take a second long before Kris pushed himself up and curled

into Adam's lap.


End file.
